


Traveler's Favored

by DawnbreakerDystopia



Series: Favored and Forgiven- Tales of Redemption [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Best Friends, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnbreakerDystopia/pseuds/DawnbreakerDystopia
Summary: Lore piece written about my main Guardian, a Solar Titan named Magnus, hero and survivor of the Red War.
Series: Favored and Forgiven- Tales of Redemption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605745
Kudos: 2





	Traveler's Favored

Dawning  
New Golden Age  
Day 365/365

His steps shake the fabric of reality. His breaths become the currents of time. His heartbeat quakes worlds, forging mountains and valleys. His tears fill oceans which nurture the masses. His Light is the sun, keeping alive everything and everyone. Should he fall, all will with him, too.

He walks the galaxy with boots silver as the stars. With bullets, he pierces the veil between enemies, and through actions, he weaves these forces into a harmonic braid, golden like his Solar Light. Wherever shadows loom, he shines with the Traveler’s radiance and dispels it. He overwhelms the Dark with the fury of his God.

Corrupted souls discover peace merely upon sensing his presence. Taken are returned with his words. Unified have all lives become when upon their land he has tread.

Slain by his guns and hammer are those who cannot die. Brought alive with his kindness and love are those who cannot live. Held peacefully together with his deeds are the fragmented worlds, lives, societies, and galaxy which cannot join as one.

Favored is he by the Traveler who cannot discriminate.

Magnus, Hero of the Red War, Evocate-General of Cabal, Vanguard of the Vanguard, Life-weaver, God-slayer, Traveler’s Favored. Live eternal as the Light. You _are_ the Light--its purest embodiment.

Dominus Ghaul  
Student of Magnus


End file.
